1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety goggles, in particular industrial safety goggles, comprising a one-piece sight piece, the sight piece having lateral, transparent pieces joined on, forming one piece with the sight piece and extending toward the head of the user.
2. Background Art
Safety goggles of the generic type are known for instance from DE-U-89 02 696.
In conventional safety goggles of the generic type, the lateral pieces joined on are plane, reaching backward from a substantially straight, vertical breaking line. A drawback of this resides in that the breaking line is situated in the lateral field of vision, which considerably obstructs the view to the side.
Goggles are known, in which the sight piece as a whole is curved so strongly that the lateral ends of the sight piece reach around the face as far as to the user's temples. Sight pieces of this type avoid the break that obstructs the view, but they must have a radius of curvature which conditions a comparatively great maximum distance from the face and is not desirable for optical reasons.